


A Sight of Beholding

by luchesharman



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Plantonic Relationships, The power of friendship, basically a pirate!au, not gonna lie this is a pretty stupid fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this wasn't necessarily how Tsuna thought he'd finally get out to sea but well he'd make do... somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna decided that, all things considered, travelling on a pirate ship wasn’t that bad. He’d much prefer to be back in his nice little home on Namimori Island with Mamma but well at least here he wasn't being picked on. Sure, he got hit a lot and smacked across the ship more times than not but so did the other priso- cabin boys. As long as he kept his head down and followed orders, however, he wasn't going to be singled out or made an example out of. Kensuke Mochida had the misfortune of becoming so when the boy had continuously snapped back and disobeyed his commands. (Tsuna couldn't watch after the first scream and had spent the next week with bags under his eyes but looking far better than his one time bully who was so thankfully, _thankfully_ alive.) And if his obedience also had the pirates more likely to turn a blind eye to his 'sneaking' around at night to the look after a drugged and unsettlingly weak prefect than, well, he'll keep that to himself.

It was when he was wiping said prefect's head with a wet rag he haphazardly made out of one of the two shirts the pirates had given him, that, for a moment, grey eyes snapped open. Tsuna slowly settled the clothe down and watched with shy hope when the eyes followed the movement with growing clarity. This wasn't the first time the older teen had woken up during one of his visits but it _was_ the first time there seemed to be a sense of awareness in his gaze.

"Hibari-san?" he whispered tentatively. The prefect blinked and then Tsuna was hit full force with a predator's stare. He shivered but inwardly cheered. Hibari was awake!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the teen identified hoarsely. Tsuna was amazed Hibari even managed that much considering how long he had been out of it.

Grabbing the cup of water he had taken with him, he wavered before steeling himself and gently lifted the prefect's head up. "P-Please drink Hibari-san, you've been unconscious for the past two and a half weeks."

The teen was visibly displeased but complied. Tsuna tried to steady his hand as much as possible as the perfect drunk almost the entirety of the contents. Gently lowering his head back down onto the makeshift pillow Tsuna made out of the prefect's uniform jacket, he hovered uncertainly beside the teen.

"Explain," Hibari demanded after stripping apart his surroundings with his eyes alone.

He startled, "From the beginning?"

The prefect nodded curtly.

"W-Well, Namimori was attacked by the pirates and us two as well as eight more other boys were taken. Namimori was fine when we left although a few buildings were destroyed and, uh, I know some people had a few injuries but there weren't any d-deaths. That was, um, I think three weeks ago now. They've been d-drugging you with a sedative or something but they stopped last week.” The pirates had been outraged when they discovered their empty cabinet and Tsuna felt just a little less useless after that. “Their ship landed at Midori Island a few days -- four or three maybe -- ago, they’ve been heading north-east since then. Clear weather and calm waters, we'll cross the territory border and pass by Kokuyu Island soon."

Tsuna hesitated and stuttered horrendously through his retelling. He had never talked so much in years and couldn't even remember the last time he had someone's attention on him for even half the length of the whole recount. But Hibari's presence demanded he be thorough and perfect so Tsuna _tried_.

"Names, herbivore."

"Ah, um," he listed using his fingers, "Mochida Kensuke, Senior Takada, Ooyama Daigoro, Ooyama Ushio, Osamu Kaneda, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, myself, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and you, Hibari Kyouya, are all that are left on the ship. The last boy, a senior from Namimori High Class 3-C, snuck away when we reached Midori." He greened at the memory of blood and punishment. "The pirates had caught him though."

Hibari scoffed but did nothing more than glower at the ceiling. "Do you know where my weapons are?"

"Your tonfa right?" The prefect grunted. "I'm not sure but they're expensive and custom-made so the pirates most likely didn't dispose of them. Storage or Treasure Room I think. None of us have access to either but-but," he gulped loudly, "I can sneak around at night to see if you want."

A prospective gleam entered the teen's eyes and Tsuna despaired. Sure, he knew that the sooner Hibari returned to optimal health and got his tonfa back, the sooner the pirates became chew toys to the Demon Prefect of Namimori but that doesn't mean Tsuna was anymore willing to put himself in danger of possibly getting caught and _maimed_.

But Hibari looked at him then and huffed. "No." Tsuna sagged with relief. "You said we're heading towards Kokuyu, how likely is it that they’ll drop anchor?”

“Very likely, most if not all the food supply got contaminated including the supply they got from Midori.”

Hibari cocked an eyebrow, “An accident?”

“No.” Tsuna smiled and continued. “They have thirty-two crewmates but little treasure so… fifteen, more or less, would go into town to restock but now that everything’s ruined, they’ll need even more hands -- four or so I guess. Three were stationed as guards for the Storage and Treasure Rooms each last time while the rest went about their daily duties.”

“Thirteen herbivores then."

"Y-Yes."

The prefect grinned, murder in his eyes. "They'll be bitten to death."

Tsuna shivered but couldn't help the sense of relief that overtook him. Hesitantly, he smiled back. "It'll be a bloodbath," he reassured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where gagging people become normal.

'Sneaking' back into the tiny room the Namimori boys had been assigned to was relatively easy. The sight of everything still remaining intact had him sighing in relief. (Honestly, Tsuna thought it was a miracle that eight teenagers had somehow managed to sleep in the room without constantly getting into rows.)

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto Takeshi whisper shouted with a grin, beckoning him closer to the hammock the baseball player occupied.

"Sawada!" Sasagawa Ryohei plain shouted from where he stood, the boxer all but brimming with energy as he jumped lightly.

By then the rest were waking up, some grumbling could be heard as everyone sat up. Tsuna resisted the urge to apologise. The last time he tried, one of the seniors had slapped at his head and told him to "stop being so meek would you? You're the leader of this so lead us properly!"

When he got their whole attention and Sasagawa was gagged, he smiled. "Hibari-san has woken up."

The room broke out into excited whispers and loud muffled ones from the boxer.

"That's great!" Yamamoto called out and clapped a hand onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"What's next boss?"

The question startled Tsuna as much as who spoke it. Kensuke Mochida had become a shade of his former brash, hot-headed self. More mellow and melancholic but also housing a startling deference to his former target of bullying. It was rare when he spoke nowadays and the first time he did after the incident, he had called Tsuna "boss". Tsuna all but had a heart attack. No matter what he did though, Mochida refused to drop the title. It wasn't all bad of course, at least now Mochida was actually _speaking_ and Tsuna would have been perfectly fine had it been left at that. No the real problem was when the _others_ started calling him boss as well.

"Hibari and I plan to wait until the pirates drop anchor at Kokuyu before we act."

"First priority is getting his tonfa back right Tsuna?"

He nodded.

"It's most likely Storage Room," an upper classmate said quietly.

"Maybe the Treasure Room," another countered. A minor argument started up on where the tonfa were most likely to be located.

"We'll split up." Tsuna finally said, putting an end to the dispute.  "Mochida-senpai will lead Takada-san, Daigoro-san, Ushio-san and Kaneda-san to the Treasure Room. Raid their personal rooms first and arm yourself with any weapon beforehand though."

Mochida nodded seriously. "Got it boss."

"Remember to put your cream on as well," he added.

A half smile curled the boy's lips, hand reaching up to rub at the red scar carved across his cheek. "Got it boss."

"Wait, why does your group have less people boss?" one asked.

Tsuna smiled placatingly, "Don't worry, we have Hibari-san."

A few cracked at malicious grin at the thought of anyone being able to stop Hibari on a warpath.

"Haha, this sounds so cool!" Yamamoto grinned, eyes burning with something far more than just excitement.

Tsuna sat down on the wooden crate that had somehow been claimed as his and stared at each teenager in the eye. "A week and three days from now when the pirates stop at Kokuyu, we'll free ourselves."

A hushed cheer rose from the boys (and muffled one from the still gagged Sasagawa).

"Everyone go back to sleep, we still have duties tomorrow."

"Yes boss!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 really needs to make an app ver. of the website where you can upload your rich text onto you know the _rich text ___.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is unintentionally adorable.

The next week is fine even if they got barely anything to eat but that, again, was fine. They (well, Mochida at least) were able to spread out the meagre rations so no one was completely starving. (Strict orders were placed onto Tsuna to  _ stop giving your food to everyone else, you need to  _ eat  _ and no, Tsuna, it doesn't matter that you're the smallest or thinnest and that's final _ .) The pirates were harsher in their treatments and even going to Hibari's cell room was a lot more nerve wrecking. The other boy had barely been able to contain himself to the crappy wooden room and Tsuna was subjected to scowls every night he entered with some water and whatever meagre food anyone could spare. Hibari-senpai had been practically starving by the time Tsuna had managed to get back the second day.

Tsuna was rubbing oil he had taken from another room’s lamp into Yamamoto’s bruised back when Mochida and several came back. Ryohei-nii (the elder boy had kind of unintentionally guilt tripped Tsuna into calling him ‘Big Brother’ -- something or other about how Tsuna somehow was like the little brother he would have loved to have even though Tsuna was pretty sure that he would, in fact, be the worst younger sibling ever) was, uncharastically, snoring away so they made sure to be quiet as possible. The silver-head had taken the shortage of food the hardest. As such an  _ extreme  _ athlete, the senior used his energy constantly in almost everything he did and the meagre servings just wasn’t able to meet his needs. As a result, most of the other seniors took on some of the insane workload Ryohei had willingly been smothered in since day one on their pirate journey so the teenager could rest and preserve himself. Tsuna had felt astounded by their empathy and compassion. These had been the guys that had gladly pushed him into a river knowing he didn’t know how to swim not even two months ago.

“We got some clean cloth boss,” one of them said.

“Thanks Takada-san, we can use them for bandages or something later on,” Tsuna whispered with a grateful smile.

The boy nodded and laid the item down on the ground besides Tsuna and Yamamoto who had been dozing off until then.

“Thanks Takada-senpai,” the baseball player slurred. Tsuna wiped the excess oil onto his pants and guided the other to his hammock where he fell asleep almost instantly. But not without a sleepy, “Nnniiighh Unnaaa”, which was probably “Night Tsuna.”

Tsuna sighed and looked sternly at the ones still awake. “You guys report quickly then off to bed okay? We’re all tired and I  _ know  _ some of you didn’t sleep at all last night.”

He looked specifically to Mochida who shrugged with guilty conscience. “Sorry boss.”

“No, no,” he shook his head, making sure his expression was less sharp, “it’s not your fault, I’m just worried is all.”

Mochida only smiled crookedly. “I know boss. Thanks.”

“Look after yourself. This goes to all of you. Your health and wellbeing matter okay?” They all nodded and Tsuna ignored the suspicious rubbing of their eyes and the reverently whispered ‘ _ boss _ ’. “But back to business, what did you guys find out?”

“The guards for both Treasure and Storage Rooms were a lot more unaware, they didn’t even notice us even though we weren’t being super subtle,” they reported.

Tsuna nodded. “They’re affected by the food shortage as well then.”

“Definitely,” Mochida agreed. “Ushio even stepped on a creaky floorboard by accident and they didn’t even notice.”

“They’re tired, that’s great, it’ll mean you guys can probably catch them unaware.”

The older boys shared a look with each other. “Maybe.”

“We can probably surprise attack them but they’re still, well, adults and experienced in  _ real  _ combat,” Mochida explained.

“Plus we’re not exactly in top shape ourselves,” another chimed in.

Tsuna leaned back onto a wooden beam and nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, I know but I trust you guys. You’re some of the strongest people I know and you’ve all trained so hard for years and years.”

Trust him, he's been on the receiving end of their punches and kicks for years enough to know just how capable these teens were.

“B-Boss,” a few sniffled and there was no mistaking that the teenagers all looked a little teary-eyed as they stared at him with adoration. Tsuna would have taken a step back if he could.

“That's it guys, we must give it our all three days from now! To the boss!” Mochida whisper-shouted, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. The rest cheered and Tsuna resisted the urge to smack his face into the nearest wall. Clearly everyone were affected a little too much by the lack of food.

“Okay, okay that's enough,” he said, hurriedly waving them down before they could say  _ ‘To the boss’  _ for the third time. “We should all go to sleep. Some of us need to get up early and I have to visit Hibari-senpai as well.”

“Yes sir,” they saluted and Tsuna buried his head into his hands as they trod off to bed. Again, how was  _ he  _ the leader?

-10-

The next day had Yamamoto excitedly reporting that some of the pirates were feeling under the weather and showing signs of sickness. Ryohei-nii enthusiastically seconded that they were  _ extremely  _ not extreme for the past few days. Tsuna was pretty sure he saw Takada and him high five after that.

-10-

The day after, Ooyama Daigoro and Ushio reported that the pirates were definitely landing at Kokuyu Island and the Captain had already made the command official. Osamu Kaneda was able to eavesdrop on a conversation on who would be going on land and the estimated thirteen reduced to eleven. Not much but the chances were still higher than before.

-10-

Day of Plan ‘ _ Hibari Warpath _ ’ (name courtesy of Yamamoto) and everyone was armed with properly secured fists or wooden boards. Everyone besides Tsuna (he was still a weakling okay) had taken part in a joint effort of breaking apart random things they found and forming their makeshift weapons out of it. The ship had docked at the unpopulated side of the island and the twenty-one pirates were confirmed to be already out of eyesight.  _ Hibari Warpath  _ was officially commencing.

“Alright, we'll go get Hibari-senpai and in three minutes both Team Kendo and Team Disciplinary will attack,” Tsuna said.

“Yes Boss!”

Tsuna followed behind Yamamoto and a paler than normal Ryohei as they dashed off to get Hibari who was in the cellar room, the opposite direction and several floors lower than where the Storage and Treasure Rooms were situated.

They met a pirate along the way. Ryohei-nii punched him and Tsuna facepalmed as the guy dropped instantly.

“Big Brother! We're supposed to get rid of them after we get Hibari-senpai!”

“Oh,” Ryohei blinked down at the man then grinned sheepishly at Tsuna. “Oops.”

He sighed.

Yamamoto pushed the pirate into an out of the way closet and they moved on.

Fortunately, no other pirates were encountered along the way and they reached Hibari’s cell with little fanfare.

Once there, Hibari immediately took lead (of which Tsuna felt infinitely more reassured about) and began creating a pathway of knocked out pirates to his beloved tonfa. The prefect was frighteningly clean in his takedown of men twice his age, always managing a precise blow to a weak point and only leaving behind painful sounds of breaking bones.

Ryohei-nii and Yamamoto kept to the back, making sure no one managed to sneak up on the four while Tsuna was basically useless and only pointed to where Hibari should go next while hopping over downed bodies. (Yamamoto smiled when there was a definite crunch as he stepped on someone’s hand.) It was almost anticlimactic in a pretty sad way. It made  him wonder how the got captured in the first place before remembering the hundred or so containers of poison he had to chuck over the side of the ship. Right. (He doesn't quite feel as empathetic the following three times the baseballer he tentatively labels as an acquaintance walked on top of a pirate.)

-10-

They reach the Storage Room and Tsuna is worried at the missing two guards that aren't there to be KO'd by The Prefect of Namimori.

“Maybe they went off when they heard the other team?” Yamamoto offered. “The Treas’ Room isn't that far off.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he agreed, still feeling a bit anxious. “Ryohei-nii can you go ahead to see if anything’s been happening with the other group?”

“Of course, little bro! I’ll be back  _ extremely  _ soon!” the boxer pumped a fist into the air, grinned and ran off.

“Okay, thanks! Be careful!” he called after. He peaked into the storage room. “Senpai have you found them?”

A sword is thrown at him for his troubles and Tsuna ducked just as Yamamoto grabbed it out of the air.

“Cool, a katana!” he said as he examined it.

Tsuna leaned forward to look as well. It looked like, well, a katana. It didn't look as epic or super cool awesome to Tsuna who had never been enchanted by weapons as other people but it was probably a lot sturdier than the broken wood they'd been using. “Do you know how to use one Yamamoto-kun?”

The boy scrunched up his nose. “Maa, maa Tsuna just call me Takeshi seriously! I'm starting to get jealous of Ryohei-senpai!”

Tsuna couldn't help the blush. “I'm sorry, um, Takeshi-kun?”

Takeshi grinned and flashed him a thumbs up with the hand not holding onto the sword. Then the boy started unsheathing it and sort of just looked at the blade after it was fully out of the hilt. “And yeah, I kinda do know? I guess? My dad taught me some basics but I was never really interested ‘cause I got baseball!” He made a funny expression when he said the word and Tsuna’s not sure how he should interpret that before it's gone, replaced by a grin. “Guess anything is good right now though!”

“Thanks Takeshi-kun,” Tsuna said suddenly, unsure why but he just  _ had  _ to say it.

“Huh?”

“You just been trying really hard not just now but for the whole time I’ve known you and I just wanted to say that I really admire that, and ah well, thank you, I guess, for being so supportive of me this whole time,” he said, wondering why he wasn’t embarrassed as all hell at the cheesy spew. Maybe cause Takeshi sort of looked at lost for words at being  _ complimented  _ and Tsuna wanted to have  _ words  _ with his team if their ace was this astounded by being praised.

“Oh,” Takeshi said, wide-eyed, “um, thanks Tsuna.”

Tsuna smiled brightly and Takeshi smiled back, looking absolutely delighted and sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wazzup my homies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari was a one-man army and Tsuna had gotten rid of their venom. The pirates stood no chance.

Hibari was done soon enough, marching out of the room in anger and a visible lack of his signature weapons. The door practically splattered to pieces as the prefect slammed through it.

“Directions,” the teen demanded. And Tsuna was pretty sure the eyes of hell itself was bearing into him.

He tripped over himself as he hastened to escort Hibari down the hallways.

Takeshi stayed behind them, looking about as much as right with the sword in his hands as the times Tsuna had managed to spy his baseball games. The bats he held had always looked like an extension of himself rather than an object and that same oneness can be seen with the katana.

Wow, did this whole ‘kidnapped by pirates’ thing sure taught him how to wax poetics about people.

They were almost at the Treasure Room and not a single encounter had happened on the way. Tsuna felt ridiculously paranoid that something was gonna pop out at any moment and scare the living shit out of him. As if to spite him, nothing did and Tsuna hunched down on himself as they entered the last metres.

There were sounds of fighting which _oh shit_. Tsuna rushed forward. They rounded into the corridor and saw Team Kendo trying to subdue ten freaking pirates. It looked like Ooyama Ushio was already knocked out and his brother, Diagoro, stood protectively over him, trying to push back a bunch of pirates. Takada and Osamu Kaneda were back to back as three pirates circled around them. Mochida was engaging in a sword fight with another pirate while four pirates were fighting with a heavily bruised Ryohei-nii.

“Did they come back early?” Tsuna panicked, even as he somehow managed to nail his wooden ‘weapon’ at the pirate that was trying to sneak up on an occupied Mochida.

The teen looked up at him in surprise but smiled gratefully before charging once again at his opponent.

“Hibari-senpai!” He gestured hurriedly. “Through that door!”

Hibari charged a path, beating down any pirate in his path. The door to the Treasure Room didn’t stand a chance when the prefect literally threw a pirate through it. Hibari disappeared from sight after that and Tsuna turned his attention to helping Ryohei-nii.

Tsuna ducked down as one of them swung at him with a fist and then Takeshi slammed the katana into the their side with all the power an ace baseball star player had. Tsuna, following the tutelage of a decade of being professionally bullied, clumsily kicked their feet from under them by aiming at the shins (which he knew from personal experience was an incredibly painful place to attack). Two of the others were similarly dealt with.

Ryohei-nii punched the lights out of the last one.

And then about twenty pirate reinforcements came.

Hibari stepped out.

Tsuna was pretty sure Death itself paled in comparison to Hibari Kyouya with his silver tonfa in hands and the gleam of pure, undiluted _exhilaration_ in his eyes. The bloodlust was _palpable_.

It was pretty much a one sided fight from then on as the prefect devastated the returning pirates with attacks that slammed with a clear _**vengeance**_.

Whelp.

They kind of deserved it, Tsuna thought to himself, feeling deeply, secretly angered of the treatment that his -- companions? Fellow abductees? -- had suffered the past few weeks at the hands of these assholes.

He turned away from the single-handed massacre and immediately made Ryohei-nii sit down. Of course, the boxer protested and said that he should help Hibari finish off the pirates despite the numerous wounds on his body.

“ _Sit_ ,” he said, staring straight into the older boy’s eyes and he didn’t know what sort of expression he was wearing but Ryohei-nii instantly sat down. Almost like a puppet, the older slumped over and pure exhaustion marked him. Even still, he stared at Hibari’s single-handed take down of the pirates with a somber gaze. Tsuna sighed. “Ryohei-nii,” he crouched down and only continued when the other met his eyes, “I know you want to be super extreme and help subdue the enemies but you have to know that right now you’d be, uh, unextreme if Nii-san continued to help.

“Like, if you get injured trying to attack them now, what if later on we were ambushed or something and then you won’t be able to help out and we would really need your help then? That wouldn’t be extreme, yeah? So for now just let Hibari, who’s not going to get injured, beat them up, please.”

Ryohei slowly nodded. “Yeah, that’d extremely selfish of me. Not thinking of the team would be _unextreme_.”

Tsuna smiled.

He turned to Takeshi who had kept to Tsuna’s side the whole time. “Takeshi-kun, please get some bandages and whatever you can from the infirmary. We need to get everyone properly treated and I don’t think everyone can walk all the way there. Be careful, there might be a few pirates still around.”

“Yeah, ‘course Tsuna,” he said and immediately left, the katakana in his hand and unsheathed.

Tsuna helped Ooyama Daigoro get his younger brother propped up against a wall. Gently, he ran a hand very lightly across the teen’s head.

“No bleeding,” he said. “No bumps as well.”

Daigoro sighed in relief. “No concussion then?”

“Very little chances,” he said. “But, I’m not sure about everything else. There might be internal bleeding if he passed out from being punched in the gut but I’m not a doctor, we should probably get to one on Kokuyu after Hibari finishes off the pirates.”

Tsuna looked up at the others who were all in various degrees of minor malnutrition and most of them had spreadsheets of bruises that darkening their skin with motley patches.

“We need everyone to get a doctor,” Diagoro said quietly, having too scanned their battered fellows.

Tsuna agreed, “Yeah.”

A pirate crashed into the wall and Tsuna knew from the silence that that had been the final one.

They had _won_ and _no one_ had died.

Tsuna smiled just a little.

Operation: Hibari’s Warpath was a success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support like seriously I have never felt so happy to write a fic even though the action scenes seriously messed me up hahaha.
> 
> I'm starting to play Mystic Messenger and christ Zen and Jaehee are messing me up so bad on whose route to pick first. I keep thinking I'm Aoba from DMMD though lol (also my clear feels are still killing me and everytime i see zen i'm like sob my jellyfish baby;;)
> 
> also my dudes, i've recently read Tower of God (Bam is like my new 5000th child) and I've been mentally giggling over either a Luffy and crew or Tsuna and co. crossover with it and i'm just like jesus christ both would be so good. So if you want, be sure to be on the lookout for any future khr/tog xover!
> 
> Have a good day everyone!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hibari had taken the knowledge that all the pirates had been defeated by immediately delegating everything afterwards to Tsuna. The last any had seen of the prefect for the next few hours, he was jumping into the crow's nest.

Tsuna, only a bit disgruntled by his position as (co)leader again, began regulating jobs around.

“Takada-san,” the teen immediately turned to him,  “can you get the unconscious into the infirmary, please? I think we've bandaged them as much as we can without Takeshi-kun dragging the whole med bay here.” He paused, “Unless that might cause further damage to them?”

Takada seemed to think for a moment before he shook his head. As the sumo wrestling captain, he probably knew about injuries and consequences so Tsuna trusted his decision and let them go to do their task.

“Ryohei-nii!”

The older grinned, smile flashing brilliant. (Kyoko, the younger Sasagawa sibling that Tsuna was semi-acquainted with as a distant classmate, was suddenly all too easy to picture as Ryohei-nii’s sister). “Yo Tsuna!”

“Um, I remember you said you knew first aid?”

“Oh!” The boxer cheered up immediately. “Extreme memory lil’ bro! Want me to go with the injured, right?”

“Please if you can. Mochida, you get your leg looked at too.”

Ryohei-nii leapt to the task and started carrying Ushio with Takada while Mochida limped beside them, Osama silently volunteering as his shoulder crutch.

After the they turned out of sight, he sat down with a heavy sigh. After breathing out for a moment longer, he looked up at Takeshi who glanced back at him with a small smile. The baseballer had continued sticking beside Tsuna the whole time since he came back with a small mountain of bandages and ice bags.

“What's up, Tsuna?”

“Umm,” he scratched his cheek in mild embarrassment, “T-Takeshi-kun, what do you think of getting a doctor from the villages?”

“Maa, well it'd probably be a good idea. Oh! And we can drop off the pirates along the way as well!”

“You think?”

“Mm! What else are we gonna do with them?”

“True enough.” A few of them groaned and Tsuna shifted uneasily. “We should probably tie them up first.”

“Ooh, good idea! I think they kept the spare ropes near the room with the cabinet and dark spot thing. Remember?”

Tsuna did not. “Yeah, lead the way.”

As they spent half a day wrapping things up, it can't be faulted that the boys didn't question a certain fact about the foreign island theirs barely interacted with.

A pirate ship docked casted omens afar. No torch lights lit up night sky or fearsome protection rallied against the anchor dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but I wanted to at least put something out hahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already a captain, already a lifetime.

It turned out the pirates had been quick to make their purchases.

“Boss!” Osamu Kaneda called out and Tsuna jerked up from where he had been dozing off. An amused and understanding Takeshi had been a wonderful soundtrack as the other had continued on a confusing ramble and (much easier to understand) demonstration with the new katana he had mooched (again) from the Storage Room.

“Ye-” Tsuna hurriedly wiped the drool from his chin, “-Um, yes Osamu-san?”

“The pirates brought some crates back to the ship!”

Takeshi, placing the hilt of his sword against his shoulder after a last swing, looked at them with a large grin. “Oh, did they get food? Maa, I really want some fish for some reason.”

“Yeah!” their classmate exclaimed. “They brought in loads of crates and heaps a’ non-perishables.”

Tsuna smiled, “Some food on the way back would be nice.”

As Osamu and Takeshi launched into a discussion on what they should totally eat for a victory festival, Tsuna thought on his statement.

_ On the way back _ .

It felt almost strange to think they would be heading back to Namimori Island in a few days after refilling the ship and making sure everyone was decently functional. Tsuna felt a beat pulse under his chest at the thought and wondered if the pressure was relief or something else entirely.

He remembered with a blurry clarity of how he had once desperately wanted to grow up to be a robot. He had even, in a strange fit of intelligence, conceived of a full fledged out plan on how he would totally somehow traverse the sea and travel to the Grand Line where he'll convince the super awesome Doctor Vegapunk to transform him into one. He had a map clumsily marked with how he'd travel ahoy on the big blue sea and everything.

Even in Namimori Island and it's peaceful seclusion from everywhere, the stories of the Grand Line had sprinkled from the News Coo. And everyone as a child had loved to hear of fantastical kingdoms and mad experiments. Tsuna was no different, begging his mom to read out anything that may have been blowing up in Grand Line.

And now, with the taste of salt in his mouth and wind with the ocean’s song becoming familiar to him, Tsuna wondered…

“Tsuna?” Takeshi asked and he startled in realisation that Osamu had apparently already left. Takeshi’s face was creased with a worry between his eyebrows.

Impulsively, (stupidly), “What do you say we travel to the Grand Line?” he blurted out and almost immediately cringed after the words left his mouth. He was a fucking moron, his friend had just experienced fucking hell for the past few weeks and Tsuna dared ask him this? No wonder no one liked him. “Um- I meant- uh-”

Takeshi grinned though, eyes flashing with a curious gleam Tsuna had only ever spied when he had when he had talked about baseball but with another certain emotion mingling in it that Tsuna wasn't quite sure he could decipher. It was that little twinkle and that sincere smile though that made him feel, without any doubt, that this man would follow him anywhere.

“Yes, I mean,” Takeshi said, still smiling, “Aye Aye Captain!”

_ Oh no. _

-10-

Takeshi had taken to the idea of traversing the seas like it was the new baseball. Tsuna was mildly horrified.

“Maa, maa would that mean I'm your First Mate then, Captain?” he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Tsuna almost choked on his tongue. “I-I guess? If-If that's what you,uh, want?”

“Of  _ course _ !” he said as if anything otherwise would be stupid and grabbed onto Tsuna’s shoulders, staring straight into his eyes. “I'm going to be the First Mate of the coolest Captain ever!”

Despite himself, Tsuna found a blush crawling its ugly up his face at sheer excitement in Takeshi’s bright eyes.

“Ah, um,” his blush increased and he managed to squeak out a tiny, “thank you.”

Takeshi grinned and slapped him on the back. Tsuna, predictably, fell over.

-10-

Through some non-verbal agreement, Tsuna managed to convince Takeshi to not speak of their plans to continue travelling after getting everyone back home to Namimori Island. While vehemently in denial of their worship, Tsuna could picture some of them forcing themselves to continue with him out of some misguided sense of obligation. He was  _ not  _ going to force anyone to ever do anything they don't truly want.

Instead the two of them joined back with the rest of the group in the infirmary and Tsuna started handing out little tasks when he realised everyone injured was already taken care of and, well, they still needed three weeks of journeying through the ocean blue before they reached home.

“So who wants to dump the pirates at whatever police or Navy base is here?” Tsuna was pretty sure there wasn't a Navy base on Kokuyu Island. Surely the pirates weren't  _ that  _ incompetent. Surely.

The boys looked at each other and Takada raised his hand. “I'll go.”

Osamu also raised his hand immediately after.  The two had gotten closer over the weeks so Tsuna had expected that at least.

Takeshi grinned excitedly and Tsuna only had to take one look to know even as he couldn't help smiling back.

“Okay, Takada-san, Osamu-san and Takeshi-kun will all head out while I the rest of us stock up the rest of the supplies. Is anyone opposed of using this ship to get home?”

They all shrugged and shook their heads.

Mochida, looking more relaxed than Tsuna had seen in weeks, said, “Nah, we're all kinda already used to this dump. And I don't know about the rest of you guys but I'd much prefer a ship with Boss as our leader than some stranger.”

To this they all called out their enthusiastic agreements and Takeshi even dared to wink at Tsuna. He only closed his eyes and pretended this was not happening and all a very strange hallucination.

“Okay, okay,” he said and they quieted down. “So does anyone know how to navigate? I'm sure there are maps around here but well, we all kinda know how to work the ship, but we need someone to steer us on course.”

“Oh, oh!” Takeshi was bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking quite proud. “I remember most of things my dad taught me when we go refill our fish for the shop. We sometimes even had a holiday and lived on the sea for a week!”

“Extremely cool Yamamoto!” Ryohei-nii called out, voice quieter than usual but his pale, drawn skin looked a bit more flushed than the last few weeks. “My mom was an  _ extreme _ sea adventurer and she taught my whole family how to set sail for the blue yonder!”

Ryohei-nii looked excited and utterly proud of simply talking about the famous Sasagawa Matriarch who had left her family at fifteen in a tiny row boat and came home ten years later with riches and a loving Sasagawa husband. Tsuna hoped when he talked about his mamma, he had that same sincerity of, if not admiration, love.

Tsuna smiled at the both of them. “That sounds awesome! Can you two be our navigator then for a bit?”  _ And then after. _

Takeshi looked at him in the eye and his grin grew smaller but no less genuine, “Always.”

Ryohei-nii gave double thumbs up and a deep, comforting, “ _ Extreme _ of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! Hope y'all having a brilliant day!! Not much to say except I really really love Takeshi and Tsuna as bros (or ship as long as its them two).  
> I started learning about Rome recently and Julius Caesar and like I love it??? Rome is so freaking cool omfg and like I know I'm idealising the heck out of him but like I love Caesar so much ahhhh He's such a freaking Mary Sue though jfc  
> Everyone I hope you have a wonderful day!!

**Author's Note:**

> What were you expecting an update for Ten at a Time?  
> Also something I want to make clear:
> 
> I actually write most if not all of my stories on my _phone ___Why? Because my room is literally the only place in my house that doesn't have internet and Google docs only works on my phone when I'm disconnected from WiFi. imalsotoolazytomove


End file.
